


I Want To Go On Vacation John!

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: John is surprised by Sherlock’s request.





	I Want To Go On Vacation John!

“John!”, Sherlock came into the bedroom looking for his spouse, “we need to go on vacation!”

“Um, ok, right this second? And why this sudden interest in vacations?, the doctor looked up from where he was sweeping under the bed. “You always say they’re a waste of time.”

“Oh do keep up John! I’ve been watching nature documentaries. I want to go scuba diving with lion’s mane jellyfish!”, the detective threw himself on the bed. “They’re beautiful! And bizarre. I like them! There are cruises that specialize in such things. Make the reservations! We don’t have any cases on so now’s the perfect time to go.”

“Lion’s mane jellyfish? Aren’t those the huge one’s? And have you ever gone scuba diving? Maybe we should take a class first. We probably need to be certified.”, John tactfully added.

“Oh, how hard can it be!” Seeing his husband’s face, Sherlock added, “But sign us up for classes anyway. I want to go! They’re huge! And beautiful!”, Sherlock excitedly said.

John moved over to his spouse and kissed his forehead, “God I love your enthusiasms! Ok, I’ll sign us up for classes.”

Sherlock bounced up. “This is great John! I haven’t been this excited since Mycroft went away to boarding school!”

John just grinned, “anything I can do to make you that happy baby!”


End file.
